In certain software applications, particularly gaming applications, keyboard or keypad input tends to be more intense than in standard applications. Depending on the specific game, repeated commands are often desired to be issued frequently, continuously, and/or rapidly.
In gaming applications, examples of continuous input include running forward over long distances (e.g., holding down the “w” key), and continuing to hold down the “jump” button (e.g., the spacebar in first person shooter games) to avoid fire. In games with large maps over which a game character is moved, running forward with the “w” key requires that the finger be depressed on the key for a long period of time. It can become uncomfortable to hold down a static load with a finger for such a long period of time. Examples of rapid, repeated input can include spell casting, attacks (e.g., shooting, running), and the like. Thus, issuing repetitive commands over a period of time also can be fatiguing and uncomfortable.
Additionally, issuing repetitive commands requires the player's hands to remain in specific regions of the keyboard. For many games, movement commands are issued with the left hand and pointing and shooting is performed with the right hand (e.g., using a mouse or other areas of the keyboard). This can limit the ability of the hand to reach other regions of the keyboard (and the number of fingers available) to enter other commands. This restricts the other keys that can be used during gameplay.
Further, if the hands are moved to access other keys, it can be difficult for the player to quickly return to the original keys, which can affect the gameplay (e.g., the game character cannot be moved quickly enough to avoid an enemy attack).